


Far From Home

by Andraste



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn't remember that it's the 25th of December until the tropical sun through the blinds wakes him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Mel, Christmas 2001.

He doesn't remember that it's the 25th of December until the tropical sun through the blinds wakes him up, and he immediately regrets losing track of time. He'd hoped to be back with the captain and professor by now, anticipating far too much Christmas dinner. The disappointment lasts until he gets up and almost treads on the bone that's been left beside his bed. It's a thigh bone - too large to belong to any living animal and too fresh to be a fossil. It looks like an adventure.

"Merry Christmas, Snowy," he says, smiling.

The dog wags his tail.


End file.
